Distante
by Annah Weasley
Summary: Harry está logo a sua frente, mas assim que o olhava nos olhos, Gina podia ver quanto longe ele estava. Fic para o VI Challenge HG.


Autor(a): Anna Weasley  
Título: Distante.  
Sipnose: Harry está logo a sua frente, mas assim que o olhava nos olhos, Gina podia ver quanto longe ele estava.  
Shipper: Harry Potter e Gina Weasley  
Classificação: G  
Gênero: Drama/Romance  
Spoilers: HBP  
Status: Completa  
Observação: Pós-Hogwarts

Distante  
Por Anna Weasley

Gina tinha os cabelos afagados pelo irmão Fred, enquanto caminhavam de volta para a Toca, acompanhados de George, Ron e Hermione. O jardim do lugar tinha se transformado num cemitério, e o funeral de Linety Finerty, que fazia parte da Ordem da Fênix, acabara minutos atrás.  
A expressão de tristeza estava estampadas em todos os rosto, mas não choravam mais, talvez as lágrimas tivessem secado, ou porque a situação tinha virado algo rotineiro, já que aquela era a quarta morte da semana, e ainda estavam na terça-feira.  
Gina olhou para trás, e viu que Harry estava em pé em frente ao túmulo, com as mãos nos bolsos e olhar fixo na lápide.  
Já faziam 3 anos desde que deixaram Hogwarts após a morte de Dumbledore, e ainda não tinham conseguido derrotar Voldmort, que conseguia novos seguidores a cada dia, e não sabiam se era por causa de maldições, medo ou sede de poder.  
- Temos que continuar a mudança. – disse Fred, quando viu para onde Gina olhava.  
- Ainda não acredito que teremos que deixar a Toca. – George comentou, enquanto chutava uma gnomo.  
- Mas precisamos. – começou Hermione – Não podemos saber quem está do lado de Voldmort, e eles sabem que estamos aqui.  
- Ele saberá se formos para qualquer lugar.  
- Eu sei Gina, mas não podemos facilitar.  
- Isso já foi decidido. – falou Ron, quando pareceu que Gina ia seguir a discussão – Não há mais nada que possamos fazer. Vem Hermione, – e, corando, a puxou pela mão – me ajudar a arrumar... umas coisas... ali... atrás.  
Hermione o seguiu, e os três que ficaram sorriram ao acompanha-los, com os olhos, sumirem por de trás da casa.  
- Bem Gina, temos que ir. – disse Fred.  
- Mas já?  
- Temos que tirar as últimas coisa da loja...  
- Vocês vão ter mesmo que fechar a loja?  
- Quase ninguém vai ao Beco Diagonal, e não estamos num tempo onde as pessoas se interessam pelo nosso produtos.  
- Mas agora que elas deveriam procurar alguma coisa para se divertir.  
- Eu também acho, mas no momento, todo mundo está preocupado em se esconder... Bem, até daqui a pouco. – e os dois aparataram.  
Gina entrou na Toca e foi até a cozinha procurar por um sorvete, aquele doce trouxa sempre animava seu dia.  
- Achei – disse quando abriu um armário, e lançou um feitiço para que ficasse gelado.  
Quando ia pegar o sorvete, olhou para a janela que ficava ao lado do armário e viu Harry sentado com um olhar distante, num morro perto do jardim da Toca.  
Desde o enterro de Dumbledore que eles não conversavam sobre algo além do necessário. Harry sempre a evitava, e Gina era orgulhosa demais para dar o primeiro passo e retomar a amizade com ele. Mas talvez já fosse hora de resolver essa situação, então desistiu do sorvete e foi falar com Harry.

- Harry – e colocou a mão no ombro do rapaz, que deu quase um pulo.  
- Nossa Gina, que susto.  
- Logo você se assustando... – disse em tom de brincadeira.  
- Eu sei que tenho que estar sempre alerta, – e se levantou, com cara de poucos amigos – não precisa ficar me monitorando.  
- Nossa Harry, calma... Eu só estava brincando...  
- Não acho que seja uma coisa boa para se brincar. – e saiu em direção oposto a onde estavam.  
- Harry! – o chamou, mas ele fingiu não escutar. – Harry!  
Gina o olhou como se não acreditasse no que acontecera, e decidiu voltar para casa. Foi para seu quarto encaixotar algumas coisas que faltavam. A Ordem iria mudar de sede, já que Grimmauld Place e a Toca, que ultimamente também era um ponto de encontro, eram locais muito visados. Ainda não tinham sido informados para onde iriam, mas provavelmente seria para alguma área trouxa.  
Tirava cada pôster da parede e guardava cada enfeite do estante com muito carinho. Era como se despedisse do quarto. De repente, escutou uma batida da porta.  
- Pode entrar – disse enquanto fechava uma caixa magicamente.  
- Com licença, Gina – era Hermione.  
- Fica a vontade, tem alguma coisa sua aqui no quarto?  
- Não, eu vim falar de outra coisa – e sentou na cama de Gina. - Eu vi você falando com o Harry.  
- Hermione, não precisa defende-lo. Se ele acha que está certo em me tratar assim, o que eu posso fazer?  
- Você precisa entende-lo.  
- Ele não me dá chance para isso.  
- Gina, ele...  
- Eu já disse que você não precisa defende-lo para mim. Eu sei que a sua intenção é boa, mas eu não me importo mais.  
- Duvido que você não goste mais dele.  
- Eu não disse isso. Eu só não me importo mais se ele gosta ou não de mim.  
- Ele gosta de você.  
- Não sei, nem acho que tenha como saber.  
- Ele quer te proteger, por isso se afasta.  
- É de Voldmort que estamos falando, não vejo como Harry possa estar me protegendo. Ele pode vir aqui e me matar a hora que quiser.  
- Gina...  
- Ele não quer nem conversar comigo, eu o vi sentando naquele morro e tentei dar um apoio, e ele me tratou com toda hostilidade possível. Eu gosto... eu amo o Harry, mas não sou capacho.. Ele não quer falar comigo, se acha que se afastar das pessoas que ama é o melhor a se fazer, ótimo! Eu não me importo. Ele fica o dia inteiro se lamentando pelo cantos e não dá chance para ninguém ajuda-lo... Hoje não olhou na cara de ninguém e eu nem sei por...  
- Os Durley – disse interrompendo a amiga - foram assassinados.  
- Os tios dele?  
- E o primo dele, o Duda, também morreu.  
- Mas como? Por que?  
- Alguns comensais mandaram uma ameaça para a Ordem, quando mostraram a mensagem para o Harry, ele apenas disse que não se importava com os Durleys, que eles sempre tinham o tratado mal...  
- Nossa... Ele não achou que fosse fazer alguma coisa com eles?  
- Não sei, acho que não... Além de que, a morte parece ter sido dolorosa, as televisões trouxas mostraram que um machado foi encontrado na cena do crime.  
Gina estremeceu e as duas ficaram em silêncio durante um tempo.  
- Não deve ter isso o Harry que lhe contou isso, ele quase não fala com ninguém.  
- Não importa, as coisas não estão fáceis para ele. Dê um tempo...  
- Mas não foi só hoje que ele me ignorou – a interrompeu.  
- Eu sei – e colocou a mão no ombro de Gina - só queria que você soubesse o que está acontecendo. Quer alguma ajuda com a mudança?  
- Não, obrigado, estou quase terminando.  
- Tudo bem, qualquer coisa é só chamar. – e saiu do quarto.  
Gina continuou arrumando suas coisas, e quando deu por si, estava chorando. Já tinha prometido a si mesma que não derramaria mais nenhuma lágrima por ele, só que por mais que tentasse afasta-lo de seu coração, ainda o amava.  
Tentou não pensar nele, porém, por mais que a última conversa Hermione não justificasse as atitudes de Harry, queria procura-lo e demostrar apoio nesse momento difícil. Com um feitiço, terminou de arrumar tudo e foi procurá-lo.

Atrás de um grande pedra no jardim da Toca, viu o topo da cabeça, que pelo inconfundível cabelo arrepiado, só podia ser quem estava procurando. Quando se aproximou, ouviu um sibilo, ao ultrapassar a pedra e enxergar Harry, viu um cobra na frente dele. Num impulso, Gina deu um passo para trás, e não conseguiu esconder a surpresa.  
- Elas apenas escutam – disse Harry, olhando para a cobra. – E não tentam entender...  
- A Hermione me contou. – ela disse. – Eu sinto muito.  
- Sente o que? Pelos Dursley?  
- Apesar de tudo, eles eram sua família.  
- Então deve ser por isso que, apesar de tudo, eu estou me sentindo mal pelo que aconteceu.  
- Não foi sua culpa...  
- Também não acho que seja, duvido que eu conseguisse fazer alguma coisa para ajuda-los, mas nem sequer tentei evitar o que aconteceu.  
Os dois ficarem num incomodo silêncio durante alguns minutos  
- Você não precisa conversar com cobras, todos nós queremos o seu bem Harry. Estaremos sempre dispostos a ouvi-lo – Gina disse, relembrando o que virá a pouco.  
Harry apenas sorriu, e ela pareceu não entender.  
- OK Gina – e se levantou. – Seu sinto muito já foi dado e aceito. Obrigado.  
- Vai fugir de mim de novo? – disse ao vê-lo dar as costas. – Eu não mordo.  
- Não estou fugindo de você – e se virou para ela. – Nem tenho motivos para isso.  
- Não é o que parece.  
Ele a olhou nos olhos, e foi como se Gina o visse pela primeira vez. Não era mais o mesmo Harry, seus olhos eram frios, e não demostravam mais nenhuma emoção.  
- Eu quero ser sua amiga, Harry.  
- E o que somos? Amigos, não?  
- Não sei, você me evita, prefere conversar com cobras...  
- Eu não prefiro conversar com cobra, é que eu não quero... – e ele parou no fim da frase.  
- Pode falar, não somos amigos?  
- Eu não quero que ninguém saiba o que eu sinto.  
- Sobre o que?  
- Sobre essa guerra... E se eu não puder derrotar Voldmort? As pessoas morrem nessa luta, o que elas farias se soubessem que eu não estou tão certo sobre essa vitória?  
- Elas acreditam em você, nada abalaria a fé que elas tem.  
- Só que eu não agüento mais ser visto como a última esperança.  
- Eu sei que você vai vence-lo...  
- Gina! Isso que você está falando é exatamente o que eu não suporto – ele a interrompeu.  
- Mas eu também sei que você é humano, todos nós sabemos, mas ao se isolar, só faz as pessoas se esquecerem disso.  
Harry nada falou, continuou a encara-la com um olhar apático e era como se nem estivesse ali.  
- Não consigo lembrar de quanto você se tornou também frio, Harry. Eu não sei, nem entendo, o que aconteceu com você.  
- Como não sabe? Estamos no meio de uma guerra.  
- A guerra está sendo difícil para todos, nem mais nem menos para ninguém – Harry fez um gesto de impaciência. – Estou falando sério, não tem porque você se fechar no seu mundo e fingir que é o único que tem problemas.  
- Duvido que alguém tenha problemas como os meus.  
- Também duvido, mas parece que você quer complica-los ainda mais.  
- Acho que por hoje chega de lição de moral – e deu as costas novamente. – Depois não pergunte porque eu converso com cobras.  
- Quem diz chega sou eu! – e o puxou pelo braço. – Você tem tratados a todos muito mal e sempre se faz de vítima. Você não teve sequer uma conversa decente comigo desde que nós separamos.  
- O que eu teria para falar para você?  
E os olhos frios de Harry, a incomodavam cada vez mais.  
- Eu ainda gosto de você, Harry. Não que você seja obrigado a retribuir esse sentimento, dói estar longe de você, mas esta sua indiferença é o que mais machuca.  
- Você sabe que eu ainda gosto de você, só...  
- Então porque não podemos ficar juntos? – o interrompeu rapidamente.  
- Os motivos ainda são os mesmo Gina...  
Ela sorriu.  
- Se essa guerra nós mostrou algo, é que se Voldmort quisesse me matar, já teria o feito. Não vejo que proteção é essa que apenas serve para nós machucar.  
- As coisas não são tão simples assim, não quero facilitar as coisas, não agüentaria perder nenhum de vocês.  
- Mas você já está perdendo...  
Gina se aproximou dele as poucos e o beijou, Harry não demostrou nenhuma resistência, mas também não retribuía com muita paixão.  
- Gina, – disse a afastando. – Eu te amo...  
- Eu também te amo, Harry – disse ensaiando um sorriso.  
- Mas ainda não posso – e a encarou com seu olhar inexpressivo.  
- Mas Harry... – e o sorriso se desfez. – Eu já disse um vez, e repito, eu não me importo.  
- Desculpa Gina, mas eu ainda não consigo – e se afastou em direção a Toca.  
Gina, com um expressão entristecida, o acompanhou com os olhos, mas não o seguiu. A guerra não deixa Harry ser quem ele realmente era, e não era pelo Harry que via naquele momento que estava apaixonada.  
Sabia que devia seguir sua vida, mas nunca conseguiria deixar de ama-lo, além que a única coisa que fazia todos seguirem suas vidas era a esperança de que dias melhores estavam por vir, e nesses dias, seu verdadeiro Harry voltará.

Fim!


End file.
